Vongola Sites Chatting!
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: Tsuna is bored in his office so he opens the Vongola Sites Chatting! I just rated T for the safe..


**I don't own KHR..I just wrote this because I'm simply bored..**

* * *

><p><strong>VONGOLA SITES CHATTING<strong>

-**TsunaDecimo **_is online_**-**

**TsunaDecimo** : Whoa..am I alone here?Great!

-**PrincetheRipper **_is online_-

**PrincetheRipper **: Ushishishi~ you're not alone, stupid!

-**HurricaneBombs **_is online_-

**HurricaneBombs** : Don't call the Tenth like that, knives maniac!

-**ShigureKentoki **_is online_-

**ShigureKentoki **: Hey, great to see you guys here..

**HurricaneBombs **: I'm not glad to see you here... why the hell is this baseball freak doing here?

**TsunaDecimo **: Hey..Yamamoto..

-**FranFroggie **_is online_-

**FranFroggie **: Hey, Bel-senpai..Boss was searching for you!I think it's better for you to see him.

**PrincetheRipper **: Okay, Froggie.I'll be back in minutes, Vongola Commoners!

-**PrincetheRipper **_is offline_-

**HurricaneBombs **: It's alright for us if you not showed up FOREVER!

**ShigureKentoki **: Maa..Maa..calm down, Gokudera!

**HurricaneBombs **: Don't talk to me, baseball idiot!

-**LussNee** _is online_-

**LussNee **: Hey guys, I made some cookies..come here to Varia Mansion if you want some!

-**LussNee **_is offline_-

**TsunaDecimo** : Err..no, thanks..

**HurricaneBombs **: I don't want to eat cookies from gay guy!

**ShigureKentoki** : I'm not hungry yet..thanks for the invitation..

**FranFroggie **: We ARE in Varia Mansion..and we ARE eating your cookies right now!

**TsunaDecimo **: ….

**FranFroggie **: Vongola Decimo, what are you doing here?I mean..don't you have any paperwork to do?

**TsunaDecimo **: I need to relax..it's been almost five hours I worked non-stop.

**HurricaneBombs** : Don't you have something to do also, Froggie?..besides than mess up with us?

**FranFroggie **: No I'm not up to something.I just came back from mission a few hours ago.

-**SSqualo **_is online_-

**SSqualo **: VOII!I'm here right now!

**HurricaneBombs **: Yeah..I know you there..Thanks God you're not in front of us or we'll be deaf!

**ShigureKentoki **: Hahaha..it's not nice to say that, Gokudera!

**HurricaneBombs **: Don't advice me, idiot!

**FranFroggie **: I can't help but to agree with Storm Guardian right now!You don't know how suffer we are.. hearing those loud voice of Commander everyday!

**SSqualo **: VOII!How dare you say that to Commander of yours!

**TsunaDecimo **: Actually, we do know!

**HurricaneBombs **: Yeah..we have that Lawn Head who has loud voice as Squalo do..and everyday we MUST hear at least one EXTREME in his LOUD sentence of him..

-**ExtremeRyohei **_is online_-

**ExtremeRyohei **: HEY!I JUST ONLINE AND SAW THIS OCTOPUS HEAD TALKING BAD ABOUT ME! IT'S EXTREMELY RUDE!

**HurricaneBombs **: See what I meant, Froggie?

**TsunaDecimo **: Ano..onii-san..why you're using all the caps?

**ExtremeRyohei** : BECAUSE IT'S EXTREMELY EASY...AND IT'S EXTREMLY GREAT!

**HurricaneBombs **: Actually Tenth, he was so stupid enough not knowing how to use a computer. Even Squalo not using all the caps to type his message although he has the same loud voice that this Lawn Head has.I'm beginning to wonder if those two brats are related to each other!

**SSqualo **: I've appreciated your praise but.. VOII! I'm not related with that brat!

**ExtremeRyohei **: OCTOPUS HEAD..YOU EXTEREMLY BETTER WATCH OUT!

**HurricaneBombs **: I don't care…. =.=

**TsunaDecimo **: …. =.=''

**ShigureKintoki **:Hahahaha…

-**IllusionsM **_is online_-

**IllusionsM** : Kufufufu~ what are so funny here?Hey, Tsunayoshi Sawada!How about my request of possessing your body?Have you considered it?

**TsunaDecimo **: HIIIIIHH! I just remember I've something to do..Bye!

-**TsunaDecimo **_is offline_-

**HurricaneBombs **: TENTH! I'm outta here!Damn Mukuro!You're the one who make Tenth left.I'll make sure your regret it!

-**HurricaneBombs **_is offline_-

**ShigureKintoki** : Hahaha..Calm down Gokudera..Haish..He left~

**FranFroggie **: What are you doing here, Master?

**IllusionsM **: I came here to discuss with Tsunayoshi Sawada about possessing his body 'cuz he's always run away when he saw me..now he left again!I guess..I'll take my leave then.. Good day, everyone!Kufufu~

-**IllusionsM** _is offline_-

**FranFroggie **: I don't know why master is so eager to have Decimo's body..maybe he wanted to control the Vongola from Vongola Decimo's body.

**SSqualo **: Your master is really weirdos.. no need to ask why he is so interested with the Vongola brat.

-**Nanimori **_is online_-

**Nanimori **: What are you doing here, herbivore?Have you forgotten that we have a mission?

-**Nanimori **_is offline_-

**ShigureKintoki **: Hahaha..Okay, Hibari-san!I've gotta go now!Bye Fran..Bye Squalo!

**-ShigureKentoki** _is offline_-

-**XanxusV** _is online_

**XanxusV **: Are you two still online?What the hell do you think you're doing?Come this instant to my office or I'll make sure Bester smashed your laptop into pieces!

-**XanxusV **_is offline_-

**FranFroggie **: I hope we're not dead, Commander…

-**FranFroggie **_is offline_-

**SSqualo **: I just hope that stupid Boss will not throw any wine glass to my forehead and especially to my HAIR!

**-SSqualo **_is offline_-

-**PrincetheRipper **is online-

**PrincetheRipper **: Ushishishi~the prince is coming back~Anyone miss him?..hello? Anyone's here?Okay..I guess I love when someone is here!And I don't care he's a Vongola or not!Just come here!Ushishishi~

**-PrincetheRipper is DEAD-**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review..and this is my first fan fic..please do not harsh on me! ^^<strong>


End file.
